1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism, and in particular relates to a locking mechanism utilized in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable electronic devices, for example, notebook computers, comprise a body and a cover. The cover pivots on the body. A locking mechanism is disposed between the cover and the body. When the cover covers the body, the locking mechanism connects the cover to the body. Conventionally, the locking mechanism comprises a pushing element. When the pushing element is moved toward an unlocking direction, the connection of the locking mechanism between the cover and the body is removed, and the cover can be pivoted relative to the body.
However, in conventional portable electronic devices, the connection of the locking mechanism between the cover and the body can be removed only by moving the pushing element in one single direction, and it is inconvenient to operate.